leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V6.20
* Star Guardian 2016 skins |Release = October 5th, 2016 |Related =* 6.20 Patch Notes |Prev = V6.19 |Next = V6.21 }} New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Summoner Icons have been added to the store: 2016 Worlds Pick'em Poro profileicon.png|2016 Worlds Pick'em Poro 2016 Worlds Pick'em Master Poro profileicon.png|2016 Worlds Pick'em Master Poro Mechs vs Minions profileicon.png|Mechs vs Minions Icon Mark of the Star Guardian profileicon.png|Mark of the Star Guardian Icon Star Guardian profileicon.png|Star Guardian Icon Radiant Staff profileicon.png|Radiant Staff Icon Light's Hammer profileicon.png|Light's Hammer Icon Pix profileicon.png|Pix Icon Zephyr profileicon.png|Zephyr Icon Shiro profileicon.png|Shiro Icon Kuro profileicon.png|Kuro Icon The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Mechs vs Minions Ward.png|Mechs vs Minions Ward skin Star Guardian Ward.png|Star Guardian Ward skin League of Legends V6.20 General ;Basic Attack Lock-In * Movement orders issued seconds before a basic attack fires will no longer cancel it. The movement will now occur after the attack fires. ;Scoreboard Ordering * Games drafted in New Champ Select will automatically order the scoreboard by role (top, jungle, mid, marksman, support). ;Player-created Terrain * Fixed a number of bugs where various short-range dash abilities (ex. , ) and knock-back effects (ex. ) that can't move champions across normal terrain were able to move them over player-created terrain. ;Active Items Ping * Pinging active items while dead no longer displays "0 charges". Monsters ; * Dash collision knockback reduced to seconds from 1. ; * Fixed a bug where Rift Herald couldn't disable after it 'ranked up' at level 11. Champions ; * ** Base slow changed to from . ** Critical strikes slow increased to from . ** Critical strikes slow now decays to the base slow value over the first half of the slow duration. * ** Instead of fully resetting Ashe's basic attack, casting Ranger's Focus reduces her basic attack delay to 40% of the full value (no reduction if the delay is already below 40%). If Ashe's delay between basic attacks is 1 second, casting Ranger’s Focus brings that delay down to seconds for the next attack. ** Active's damage per arrow reduced to % AD}} from % AD}}. *** Total damage per flurry reduced to % AD}} from % AD}}. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 13. ** Range increased to 650 from 585. ** Silence duration reduced to seconds from . ** Fixed a bug where units would be hit if they had escaped the area after the cast. ; * General ** Lunar Goddess Diana's health bar has been moved up to match her base skin. ; * General ** Cottontail Fizz's health bar has been moved up to match his base skin. ; * ** Fixed a bug where couldn't disable Perseverance after it 'ranked up' at level 11. ; * ** The basic attack component of Devastating Charge can now critically strike, in line with similar abilities such as . ; New Champion * – Innate ** Ivern cannot attack or damage non-epic monsters. Instead, targeting a jungle camp initiates a -second channel that, upon completion, places the monsters within a grove. Placing a grove costs and , and cannot be cast if Ivern lacks the resources. ** The grove matures over (2 level)}} seconds. When fully matured, Ivern can interact with the camp again to instantly free the monsters, sending them away while receiving their full and bounty. a camp within a grove will instantly free the monsters, regardless of its maturity or the monster's current health. ** If the camp's large monster has already been slain, Ivern will free the camp upon completing the channel at no cost. Similarly, the grove will instantly mature if the large monster is slain. ** Starting at level 5, freeing the or leaves behind a sapling that can be picked up by an allied champion to gain the camp's buff, consuming it in the process. If at least one allied champion is nearby, Ivern can pick up the sapling to transfer it to the nearest one in range. If an ally kills either monster, they also leave behind a sapling that only Ivern can consume. * – Q spell ** Ivern throws a vine in the target direction, dealing magic damage to the first enemy hit and them for seconds. ** Ivern and his allies can target enemies by Rootcaller to dash to them, placing themselves at their attack range from the target. ** 60 mana ** * – W spell ** While in brush, Ivern's basic attacks gain bonus range and deal bonus magic damage. These bonuses persist for 3 seconds after leaving brush. ** Ivern grows a patch of brush at the target location, the area within and around it for 3 seconds. Brushmaker spawns more brush if used near terrain or more brush. ** Brushmaker uses a stock system and Ivern can keep X in reserve. ** 30 mana ** seconds ** seconds * – E spell ** Ivern gifts a seed to the target allied champion, himself or Daisy, shielding them for for 2 seconds. ** After the 2 seconds, Triggerseed bursts, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies and them by 70% for 3 seconds. ** 50 mana ** * – R spell ** Ivern summons his sentinel friend Daisy, who remains on the field for 60 seconds as a controllable minion. ** While Daisy is active, Daisy! can be used to move her to the target location. ** 100 mana ** ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Mana cost increased to 70 from 50. ** Enemies now only take damage from one Flame Chomper per cast, even if they're hit by multiple explosions. ; * ** Can now issue pings during Chaaaaaaaarge!!!. ; * ** Made Bio-Arcane Barrage's attack animation cool again. ** Updated Lion Dance Kog'Maw's hit particles for even more fireworks. ** Updated Bio-Arcane Barrage's visual effects across skins to match the new duration. ; * General ** Recommended items have been updated. * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 59 from . ** Attack damage growth increased to 4 from . * ** Now starts the game with 5 stacks, and refreshes the buff upon recalling or respawning. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Nunu receiving unique benefits for casting Consume on certain neutral monsters. *** :}} Nunu gains 10% increased size and as bonus health, also restoring health equal to the amount gained. *** :}} Killing a unit grants Nunu 15% bonus movement speed for 3 seconds. *** :}} Nunu's attacks and abilities deal as bonus magic damage. ** Every large monster consumed feeds Willump, granting him a stack of . Each stack of grants Nunu 10 movement speed out of combat, and size (stacking 5 times). Stacks refresh on each cast of Consume, falling off every seconds. ** Fixed a bug where bonus health received from Consume didn't stack with . * ** seconds cast time. ** Movement speed slow now increases to 95% over duration of channel. ; * ** Pantheon is no longer locked out of his active items if he dies during Grand Skyfall's channel. ; * ** Battle Bunny Riven's sound effects for Broken Wings and have been restored. ; * ** Animation has been visually sped up. ; * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to 7 from 6. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Worked Ground duration reduced to 120 seconds from 140. ; * ** Fixed an edge case where Spinning Slash could damage allies he spins through if they were directly on top of an enemy unit. ; * ** Fixed a few spots where Tumble was able to move across ledges. ; * ** Heal AP ratio increased to from . ** bonus heal against minion reduced to 35% from 50%. * ** Maximum magic damage AP ratio increased to from . ** Maximum magic damage health ratio reduced to from . ** Missile wifth increased to 60 from 40. ** Missiles spawned reduced to 15 from 20. ; * General ** Mistwalkers and the Maiden will now teleport with Yorick if they were following him (does not occur if they were pushing a lane). * ** Threshold for summoning graves set to 4 on Howling Abyss. * ** Will now cast at his maximum range if Dark Procession is cast outside of its maximum range. ** New health bar. * ** Minions marking. Now only marks champions and monsters. ; * ** Master Arcanist Ziggs's Bouncing Bomb explosion visuals have been restored. Twisted Treeline ;Outer Turrets * Vision range reduced to 775 from 1095. Hotfixes October 5th ;In-game chat * Resolved an issue where whispers sent in-game never made it to their recipients. October 7th ; * Stats ** Health growth increased to 90 from 74. ** Base magic resistance increased to from 30. ** Base attack speed increased to from . ** Attack speed growth increased to % from %. pl:V6.20 Category:Patch notes